Gone forever
by Bruisedpurple
Summary: Running, always running. From the pain of the past and the uncertainty of the future. From the images of fleeting moments of love and peace. From the guilt and from himself. There is no going back, in order to live he must forget the days he was snae. He must forget the one he loved most of all and he must leave him behind to face the world again. For Sideswipe must be a new mech.


Just a thing that popped into my head while listening to Runnin by Adam Lambert. It's a good song...anyways yeah, Sunstreaker died and Sideswipe doesn't want to live without him so he decides something. Could be sad, I dunno. I kind of use it as a reason why Sunstreaker never shows up in any shows or movies or anything which is sad. So yeah, reviews are welcome. -Elliot

* * *

 _You promised him._ The words echoed around the crimson mech's processor, whispering and never stopping. _You told him you would get him out alive._

"Shut up!" Sideswipe screamed his fists pummeling the walls of his cell. The crimson mech crumpled to his knees optics dimming at the thought of his brother. Without his burning energy, Sideswipe felt lost and alone. He leaned his helm against the wall tears sliding down dusty, scarred faceplates. He reached his servo up and touched each one remembering how each one got there. He paused on a particularly long one stretching over his right optic. His brother had given him that when they were sparring. His optics closed and he drifted into memory.

* * *

"You're going to give up that easy?" Sideswipe taunted his signature goofy grin spread out over his golden mech leaning against the wall opposite him chuckled.

"Who says I gave up?" he said launching himself at his brother. Soon the two were rolling around their limbs flailing all technique and skills tossed to the wind. The golden twin even had the nerve to tickle the crimson mech underneath him.

"Hey! Sunny no fair!" Sideswipe snorted through his giggles.

"I never fight fair!" Sunstreaker smiled and for that moment Sideswipe saw true happiness on his brother's face. Then the door burst open revealing Prowl standing with his arms crossed.

"Are you two done in here?" he asked his optics surveying the scene. Sunstreaker stiffened the happy look melting into his normal scowl. He raked his servos across Sideswipes face and stood up.

"Yeah, just sparring." Sideswipe got up gingerly running his digits over the new soon to be scar. Prowl nodded looking unconvinced and stepped back still holding the door open.

"Are you finished?" Sunstreaker nodded pushing past the strategist followed by his brother.

* * *

The cell was empty and cold without Sunstreaker. Whenever the two would get in trouble they'd end up here, but at least they were together. Now...Sideswipe was alone.

"Sideswipe?" a voice said from the other side of the bars.

"What is it?" the red mech snapped his helm turning quickly and optics focusing on the speaker. The mech crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"That's not a very good tone to use with your medic." Ratchet scolded. Sideswipe rolled his optics and then hung his head.

"Ratchet...I need your help." Surprised the medic leaned in closer to hear the mech's whispered words. "I want to forget him." Sideswipe turned his helm to the medic new tears slickening his faceplates. "I don't want to live with the pain anymore...but I don't want to die. I have to live, for him, my sunshine." Ratchet stood back his spark pulsing faster than before, how could Sideswipe ask him to erase all of Sunstreaker from his mind.

"Sideswipe, I can't do that." the medic said as gently as possible. Sideswipe lunged at the bars his servos grasping them like they were his lifeline.

"Please! I can't do this anymore….I'm not whole without him."

"You can never be whole without him, he was half your spark." Ratchet said not blinking at the young mech's outburst. "Too many of your memories include him, I can't erase so many without taking away who you are." Sideswipe held the medic's gaze.

"I don't care. Let me change, who I am never helped anyone. All they care about is my fighting skills...at least now that's all they care about." he stopped collapsing into a heap. "They used to like me Ratch, back when I had him...when I was complete. Please Ratchet, I'm begging you, let me forget him." The medic listened and saw that no amount of pleading would change the red mech's mind. He would forget his brother, in order to move forwards.

"All right...I'll do it." he whispered unlocking the cell.


End file.
